From Our Past
by Zela von Drear
Summary: Every thing you have heard about Bijuu or Jinchuriki is wrong. there are ten Bijuu, not nine and two are in Suna, and One is our Favorite Kazekage, the other is a mystery. M for language, limon, violence, killing, Blood/gore, alcohol additions.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my third story, second with Gaara X OC**. ** if you don't like then don't read but please just read my intro and tell me if you think that i should continue the story**

**thanx :3**

**Tessa-Chan **

* * *

Every thing you have heard about Bijuu or Jinchuriki is wrong.

They are not creatures of pain, hate, darkness, and cruelty, they are creatures sent to protect certain places, people or things, such as jutsus' that were never meant to be found out. The Bijuu that is most present in this story was the keeper of all the unknown jutsus and was never supposed to be sealed, but life is life and people make mistakes.

It is the common misconception that there are nine Bijuu, but in truth, there are ten

. Once there where eleven, the eleventh was the offspring of two of the Bijuu but the pup was killed by villagers, as it was young it was not yet immortal. The pup was half wolf half raccoon. The offspring of the one tailed Bijuu, (Shukaku), and the ten tailed Bijuu (Uruakki).

The story of these two demons is different from all the others; it is the story of why the most powerful demon was sealed inside a little girl, who would grow up to be something "else". After the ninja of Suna slaughtered Urkani (offspring of Shukaku and Uruakki) they sealed Shukaku inside of a human. Uruakki went into a rage and began to destroy Suna, she set a cures upon the village as they sealed her into the body of a little baby girl. "In the number of tails that I, Uruakki, have I will break free from the prison that has been bestowed on me, then I shall show you all to mess with my pack and you will suffer from the ailment of your best Kazekage, he will…." She never got to finish the curse as she was finally sealed inside a squalling baby girl b the name of Minari, but this is not her story. It is the story of that same little girl, 22 years later.


	2. Raindrops on Roses

**Here is the first chappie!**

**I was so hyper when I started writing and now I can't stop**

**By the way Gaara still has his Demon and he can sleep if he really wants too.**

**Here it is**

**:3**

**Tessa-Chan**

* * *

_Twelve years previously_

_A girl ran away from the mob of people chasing her, they had kunai, shuriken, and katana, and they were coming after her, coming to kill her. She tripped on something and the mob surrounded her chanting "Kill the demon, spill its blood!" She began to quake in fear and then a gleam came into the girls eyes and she stood up, black chakra radiating off her in waves. A voice that was certainly not that of a child came out of her mouth " I warned you that in ten years I would break free of this prison, but seeing as I cannot I will take over the weak THING that you fools put me in and we shall become one. We will be unstoppable" By this time the Villagers and ABNU were backing off in fear. The chakra that was radiating from the girl condensed into a black ball and became like a huge marble that contained a girl named_ _Minari that was changing. Her light brown hair was changing to a smooth milky chocolate color on the back and sides and a rich dark chocolate brown on the front. Black ears grew out of her skull and a tail grew out from the base of her spine. Her canine teeth grew to wolf-like proportions and black claws replaced her fingernails. The last three things that changed were her eyes, they became a gold that shone without light being shone on them and she was able to see in the black shell of her chakra. The next thing that happened to the girl was that her chakra became that of hers and her demons mixed so that she had an infinite supply of chakra. The last thing that happened was that she stopped recognizing the wimpy name of Minari and took on one that was more ……fitting. Her name went from being simply Minari to Kuroi Ookami, the name meaning exactly what she was; a black wolf._

* * *

(Current time)

(With Kuroi)

The night sky was a beautiful thing, how the stars shone even when the world was at war. The moon was full and it reflected a bright spot in her eyes. She would watch the sky every night until she felt like she could sleep peacefully without her old memories plaguing her. Her ears heard the wind calling to her, to listen to her heart and run with it, almost flying over the dunes at unimaginable speed. But tonight was not the night for running, for the monsoon was coming and the only thing worse than fleas was wet fur that seemed to never dry once you got wet during the monsoon season. But the monsoon season was essential for it supplied Suna with its yearly water supply. She continued to lie on her back and gaze at the night sky until the first drop of rain landed squarely on her nose. She hopped off the roof and onto the balcony that was her entrance to the night sky. Closing the glass door behind her she sat on her couch and stared out the window at the now pouring rain. It calmed her, for she had been restless for the past few days, there was a demon who was gaining was too much power, and way too quickly. Not physical power, political power, if this Jinchuriki became unsealed then the demon could use its political power to destroy everything that has made Suna great, but as the last night of the full moon came to a close the power waned down to the normal rate for Demonic activity. Kuroi's eyes drooped sleepily and she shuffled to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed, to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(With Gaara)

A man stood in the rain. Anyone who saw this would think that he was crazy, but the rain calmed him down. His demon had been particularly active during the full moon and the only way for him to get Shukaku to stop roaring in his head was to go outside and stare at the sky. But now he stood in the rain, his face turned upward and a look of peace on his face. He looked down off his balcony to the flower beds that were drinking up the water hungrily. The roses had opened and the petals were covered in drops of rain and they shone when the clouds shifted enough for the moon to show through. He pushed open the doors to his bedroom and walked inside. He resigned himself to go and take a shower and sleep because he had to meet with the Hokage tomorrow to talk about the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha since his return. He would have to spend the whole day with Naruto and then he had to meet with women the council had chosen for his possible bride. He would never marry one of the sluts that the elders chose, he would either find a woman who loved him or no marry at all. He would be fine with not marrying at all because all that women did was whine, complain, and take up space. All of the women in Suna would only put themselves up for his marriage because they wanted his political power. If he ever found a woman, she would be strong, kind, and would love him for who he was, not his position as Kazekage. He would hate to have to deal with some whore that whined all day and then wanted to have part of his power. He sat on his bed and looked at the now waning moon, he wanted to go back outside and look upon his city, but he must get sleep if he was to spend the day with Naruto. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

_(Gaara's Dream)_

_The sight was terrible, this mob of people was chasing after a girl and they were chanting "Kill the Demon, spill it's blood". She tripped right in front of the alley that I was hiding in and the mob surrounded her. They began to back away as an unearthly voice came from the center of the crowd. A large black ball was exposed by the now fleeing people. Then it broke open, cracked in half like a shell, a girl with the ears, tail, claws and kiami knows what else, of a wolf. She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared by an ABNU and jumped. For a moment she was flying, and then she brought chakra enforced claws down the back of the poor ABNU. She left the corpse and moved to the next victim. She took her clawed hand and rammed it through the ABNU's head. The blood splattered across the wall of a house and then the killing proceeded. She killed many before she ran. She got this look in her face of tiredness and then looked around her like she didn't know what happened. Then she saw the bodies and the blood on her hands and she began to cry, ashamed of what she had done. She ran and ran, away from the bodies, leaving bloody foot and hand prints on the ground. _

Gaara sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, the image of that face, the one that killed so many without a second thought, and then turned to great remorse, burned into his mind. He got up and put on his Kazekage robes and walked down the hall to the kitchen to make himself a VERY strong cup of coffee. Gaara drank his coffee in silence and when back to his room. The clouds still loomed over the country, but they were broken through by the sunrise that shone dimly on the horizon. The rain fell with less vigor then the night previously, but it was still pretty all the same. He saw someone standing out in the rain, on the roof of a large house. They were pretty far away so he couldn't tell weather it was a woman or a man. He just hoped that this person was less crazy then he was because if it wasn't then there might be trouble. He was determined to have a semi-good day, and this obviously odd person was in the way of his mind leaving that face. Every time he had that dream and the saw someone mysterious, he would think that the person was the one who had killed so many. Trying to push that out of his mind he walked out of his room and right into a fight between his siblings. 

"Kankuro, you get a grip, I told you not to bring any more prostitutes into this house"

"Ya well I was drunk and horny"

"You still don't have a proper alibi"

"Fuck off Temari"

"Fine, make your own God Damned breakfast then"

"Bitch" Kankuro muttered under his breath

"Kankuro, leave Temari alone or she might force you to eat her food" Kankuro turned a sickly green color and made puking potions

"Your right, got to be carful when it comes to Temari's cooking"

Gaara walked into the kitchen to inform his now fuming sister that he was going out for breakfast, by himself. He walked out the front door and when to the _Little Coffee Shop Down the Street_ (that's the name of the coffee shop). He ordered a _Grande mocha, double shot espresso_. He sat and slowly and sipped his drink, his thoughts began to stray back to that face, that face with tiny flecks of blood spattered across it.

* * *

(With Kuroi)

(Kuroi's PoV)

The rain ran down my face and onto my semi-dry shirt. It was that day. That dreaded day that had killed Him. Three years back, I had been in love with one of my old friends and he would come to visit me every year, the day before my birthday. It had began to rain early that year and I had wrote him and told him to come when the rain stopped. He didn't listen and was killed by an avalanche. When I found out, I when into depression and begged the Kazekage the let me bury my "brother" and not burn his body. So what if I was in love with Sasori of the Red Sand, he was my best friend before he left Suna. I had to pose as his sister because if a random person wanted to have his body buried because it was treachery to love a missing Nin and the Kazekage would suspect something, so I went as his little sister who was 20 and begged for my "brother" to get a proper funeral. I was the only one who attended. I cried for a whole year when I saw the color red, or saw a puppet. My world was broken, and all I could do was think about him. For a year I was like this, but now I accept the fact that he is dead, despite my many attempts to revive him. I have designated myself to never love again because it only leads to heartbreak and tears. The council of Suna has chosen me to be one of the Kazekage possible brides' and they have asked me to come dressed in my Ninja attire. I won't marry the Kazekage, not in a million years because I know what he thinks of women. He thinks that they are whiney and can't do shit, but he won't give a girl a chance to prove that she isn't a piece of whiney shit. He's so sexist, worse than being married to him would be having him for a team mate. Shit, I'm gonna be late for my appointment at the Kazekage office.

With Gaara/Gaara's PoV

"Kazekage-sama, my name is Yummi Chikuri, I am 19 years….."

"Enough, next"

"My name is Aakiro Minarki, I am 21 years old, I work at a night club as a waitress, I…"

"Next. Elders, any of the whores who have no college education, or a descent job, send them away"

About 99 of the women in the waiting room were ushered away and that left one person sitting in the waiting room, playing with a kunai. I walked out into the room to see if she was a whore or a reasonable person. Sitting there was a woman with a hood over her head and two large swords strapped onto her back, she was garbed in ninja attire and she was playing with a dangerously sharp kunai. The kunai slipped when I coughed to make my presence known. The blade sliced her finger with a deep cut and a string of profanities came out of her mouth.

"Shit. Mother fucking kunai. Bloody fucking weapon."

I sweat dropped and proceeded to call someone for first aid. I looked back to see that the wound was non-existent and the woman was hunched over with a very pissed off lock on her face.

"would you care to talk hear or in my office"

"I don't care"

"Hear it is then"

I sat on the couch next to her and she scooted away from my a bit.

"_so she's afraid of me, there goes another sane, reasonable girl"_

"Sorry Kazekage-sama, I don't like being close to people, it makes me susceptible"

"Susceptible to what?"

"….."

"Okay let's start the interview, what's your name, age, and profession"

"My name is Kuroi Ookami, I am 21 but I will be 22 tomorrow, I am a medical ninja and a doctor at Suna hospital"

"Alright, did you apply to be one of my possible brides, and if not then why are you here"

"No, I didn't apply, the council told me to come because they thought that I would be a good match for you."

"Why is that?"

"they say that you are the container of the demon Shukaku, and that is all they told me"

"Oh, are you some kind of demon specialist who can deal with them or something like that?"

"Look Kazekage-sama, I was told to come here to be a candidate for the wife of the Kazekage, but let me assure you, I have no will to marry you. All that I want to do is go home and have a nice strong cup of coffee and forget that I had to meet you anyway"

"you're not out for my power?" I said slightly taken aback

"Hell no, damn your power to hell, I have had enough trouble for a lifetime and that trouble started when I was ten."

"what happened when you were ten?"

"you really don't want to know'

"yes I do, and I want you to take off your hood, I want to see the face of the woman in front of me"

"I've said too much"

"Do it"

She let out a sigh and pulled off her hood, to reveal a pair of ears, eyes, and fangs that were nothing small. She was the woman who killed all those people, so many years ago; she was the demon that killed so many. She let out another sight and let her head hang in shame at my fearful expression. I realized that I was staring and that she obviously had issues with people looking at he like she wasn't human.

"You know what, I should just leave now that you know that I'm a demon, you probably hate me because you think that I might kill you. Yes it would be better if I just left to go back to my meaningless life" She muttered to herself.

"Wait….A…As Kazekage I command you to stay"

"What's the use of trying to be nice; I can tell by your tone that you want me gone"

"That's not true; I want to talk to you"

"Kazekage-sama, I'm leaving now. Have a nice life. If you ever need a demon to fight for you or guard you then call, if not, then don't"

With that she got up and stormed out of the room, her tail hung low in shame. I heard a sob come from the disappearing figure and I got up to rush after her but something held me back. She had told me to leave her alone and she meant that, all that she wanted was to be either understood or left alone. He would let her be alone, for a while. He was taking a two year break from being Kazekage and he was resuming missions and he needed a team mate that was capable. She would be perfect, and he would have to stop thinking that she was less that human because that was obviously a touchy subject for her.

He would call her back at the end of the rainy season but now he had a meeting with Naruto and he wouldn't be late.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it **

**I will have Naruto in the next chapter**

**Read & Review**

**Thanx**

**Tessa**


	3. Ice Hearts and Fire

**By the way Gaara is very OOC and he won't be an evil scary person who likes to kill**

(Two months later/ end of rainy season)

(With Gaara/ Gaara's PoV)

* * *

My fascination for her was unheard of. I had never been so enthralled by another human being before. She was something else, she was constantly in my thoughts and dreams, some dreams were that of her killing and others of her crying over the bodies of freshly killed people. The strange thing was that in the killing she was never 22, she was ten. Maybe something in my subconscious mind told me that the woman was not a monster but someone who had the chance to be beautiful. Wait, she was beautiful. Her eyes that would cut through anything and then go soft with emotion and her hair…... no, I have to stop these thoughts. She will be my team mate and nothing else. But now she was angry at me and she would want nothing to do with me. No matter, she will be my partner for missions and we will make a great team. Now all I have to do is find her and tell her to report to the Kazekage's for a mission, and BANG, she is my team mate. And because I am the Kazekage, she will have to comply. Now to find the phonebook……

(Mean while, while Gaara was searching for Kuroi's telephone number…)

(With Kuroi/ Kuroi's PoV)

The rain finally stopped! This is my favorite time of year when the desert is in bloom and all of the animals are coming out to welcome the spring. Soon there will be fox kits and baby bunnies' roaming around the desert. Some people think that the desert is lifeless, but it is really full of life. Now that the rainy season is over I can go back to doing ninja missions and I can get my life back on track. No more sitting inside and waiting for the rain to stop. I ran out to my balcony and jumped to the roof, to bask in the sun once more and fly with the wind whenever I wanted. To go to the middle of the desert and cause a windstorm that you can sit in the middle of and not get a grain of sand on you. To conjure water out of thin air and play with it while it floats in the air. To walk around on fire and not get burned. To decide to grow an oasis in the middle of the desert within a matter of minutes. That is what the end of monsoon season holds for me. It is the true beginning of the New Year. The only problem was that I had to stay away from people so that my weak heart won't get the better of me. If I come in close contact with lots of people for long periods of time I become susceptible again and I create bonds, only to have them to be torn apart and break my heart once again. The ringing of the phone jerked me out of my day dream and I jumped to the balcony to answer the phone that never rang, unless it was a sales call.

"_The Kazekage wishes for you to report to his office as soon as possible to assign you a long term mission"_

"Be right there"

I left my house to walk for 5 minutes and then was at the mansion. Here goes nothing.

(Normal PoV)

"Kazekage-sama, Miss Ookami is here"

"Bring her in"

Kuroi walked in through the door with a downtrodden face, her tail hanging low and her ears drooping. Gaara was upset to see her in such a sad state and he decided to look at her without looking scared, since that was the way people used to look at him.

"Something the matter Kuroi?"

"Wow, you addressed me like I was your friend and not a monster. I'm impressed you can put up such an act"

"It's not an act, is something the matter?"

"……."

"What is it?"

"My life has no purpose"

"That's not true; every human life has a purpose"

"Ya well I'm not exactly…..human"

"What do you mean; all that happened was your demon unsealed, right?"

"Kazekage-sama, when my demon unsealed, I became the living embodiment of the demon. I am the demon. My soul is that of the Uruakki, and so is my chakra. I am a complete demon in a human body. Mentally, and spiritually, I am a demon."

"So, that doesn't make you any less then anyone else, it makes you special and different"

"Never mind, I cam here for a mission, what do you want me to do?"

"I wish for you to be my partner"

"……?"

"Er…….team mate"

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you need to get out more and be around people and do something with your life. Being my team mate will allow you to do that. Plus you need to have some long term stability in your life. So please be my team mate for missions" I was practically begging her, but then she would get out of my thoughts every waking (and sleeping) moment.

"Kazekage-sama, I don't want any harm to come to you. The village does not appreciate me and it would endanger your position as Kazekage to have me on you ninja team. I……can't. I have things at the hospital to attend to all the time and I am to busy to be on a ninja team." This was a lie and she knew it. She hardly had any work to do that Suna hospital. She just knew that if she let herself be around the Kazekage, she would form a bond and have it broken.

"Kuroi, please, they can find another doctor almost as good as you and you can be a full time ninja again. It would be A, B, and S class missions, so you wouldn't be bored. I have interviewed many Nin and you are the first that I have found that I would trust to be my Nin partner. So please, Kuroi. Please be my teammate."

Kuroi let out a sigh. She wanted to be able to spend time with him, but there was the sure chase that she would have her heart broken and lose it a little bit more. "Kazekage-sama, I will think about it, give me a week and you will have your answer" Kuroi bowed Gaara nodded that she could leave. Kuroi turned and left. Her ears less drooped and her tail raised a bit. Gaara noticed the ever so slight change in her demeanor and gave a minuscule smile. This would work, he knew it.

(With Kuroi/ Kuroi's PoV)

Kuroi left the Kazekage tower, a sense of impending doom hanging over her head. This was exactly the thing she didn't need. She didn't need to be around another demon, she didn't need to be around other people, what she needed was to close her self off and turn her soft heart to stone. She needed to lose all the compassion that prevented her from being a successful Nin. She was a killing machine, she could kill easily and without a thought, but afterwards her heart would burst and cry for the ones she killed. She could only be a Nin with the Kazekage if she could lean to seal off her heart, or get someone to teach her. She sighed and fumbled with her house keys. After opening the door she grabbed her Katana and jumped out the window, heading for the desert. She reached a tall dune and grabbed at the place where her heart should be. Pain rushed through her, but it was different form the other pain she had felt, it was more of loss and longing. Tears pored out of her eyes, and memories came flashing back to her as she sank to the ground.

_(Kuroi remembering)_

_Kuroi had cleaned the blood off her hands, face, and feet. She walked back to the orphanage and knocked on the door. The maid opened the door, but then slammed it, screaming about how they didn't accept monsters. Kuroi felt hot tears building in her eyes and she ran into the desert. She reached a tall dune and collapsed onto the sand and began sobbing, wishing for someone to love her. Then she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her, and a soft, feminine voice whispering calming words to her. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with along black hair and loving gold eyes looking down at her "who are you" Kuroi whispered. The woman smiled, running a hand through the little girl's hair "i am Uruakki, the physical human form of your demon. i am very sorry that i made you kill all those people, i was very angry at them for locking me away, but it is not your fault. I will take care of you until you do not wish for me to care for you anymore. i will love you and be the one you can come to when others are mean, i promise" Kuroi was a bit shocked the demon would care about her, but nodded and snuggled into Uruakki, soon falling asleep._

_Kuroi woke in a soft bed, looking around she saw that she was in a cave, right outside of a beautiful oasis. She sat up and stretched looking around for Uruakki. She got up and walked out of the cave to see Uruakki cooking eggs over a small chakra fire. Kuroi ran up to her and hugged her "you stayed" she whispered "thank you" she said. Uruakki __smiled and returned the hug._

_"Now Kuroi, you are going to need to become a ninja to defend yourself from those who would hurt you. I will pretend to be your mother and we will enroll you into the Suna ninja school. Once you start school i will begin to train you myself and teach you how to wield two Katana, something that hardly anyone has done. Now eat your breakfast, you are going to school today"_

_Kuroi ate her eggs and she and Uruakki stood to go to the Suna ninja school._

_(Finished remembering)_

Kuroi sobbed, remembering the one who cared for her when she had no one. Uruakki had always been there for her, even though Kuroi was not her child, Uruakki cared for Kuroi like she was

"Uruakki" she whispered and immediately felt those warm, comforting arms wrap around her

"hush, pup. What happened? Who hurt you? I'll tear them apart!" Uruakki said, growling the last part.

"Uruakki, the Kazekage wants me to be on his ninja team, but i don't think that i can become that close to someone again. I need you to help me become a better ninja. I need you to help me close my heart and stop feeling so compassionately. I know that you say it is my best trait, but it makes me an unsuccessful Nin. Is there anything you can do to help me" Kuroi whispered to her demon, her friend, her only companion.

"I could teach you a jutsu that takes away the pain of the heart and stores it for later, but it causes you to let all the pain out at once when the most painful thing happens, and that can be crippling. It is called _the pain of one thousand stone hearts locked jutsu_. I will teach it to you and then teach you the counter so that you can release it whenever you want Uruakki said. Sometimes having the keeper of all jutsus' with you all the time was a great thing

Kuroi smiled and leaned into Uruakki "thank you, it means that i can accept his offer and not have to worry about feeling the constant ache of being around others and creating ties"

Kuroi began to drop off to sleep, but Uruakki just shook her head, the girl would never learn. This jutsu would only protect her from pain, not from creating ties. The ties would become even stronger with the absence of pain. Uruakki placed the jutsu over her 'pup' to help her because she would know it by morning as long as Uruakki placed it in her head and her dreams while she slept. Tomorrow she would place the counter jutsu in her dreams, but now, as her 'pup' slept, she just knew that something was happening to her little one. Uruakki picked up the sleeping from and teleported them to Kuroi's house. She laid Kuroi down on her bed and kissed her forehead, beginning to fade into nothingness as she always did when she left the living world.

* * *

**please read and review**

**thank you**

**Tessa-Chan  
**


	4. Happyness and MakeBelieve

**i do not own naruto or ipod, which i have used in this chapter**

**enjoy ;3  
**

**~Kuroi**

* * *

(With Gaara, Normal PoV)

Gaara faced a sleepless night, worry keeping his mind from rest. Kuroi's face was in his thoughts again, but this time, it was just her, not her younger self, but the woman who was to be his team mate. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, remembering everything about her. Her eyes that shone in the everlasting sun of the desert, her skin, perfectly tan a faint glow radiating off her. Her hair, its small blond streaks in the front, with its blood red stripes. Maybe he would get to touch it someday and feel how soft it was. He would pull her close and inhale her sweet sent, and feel her body against his. He would place is lips against her soft ones, and she would give in to the kiss, pulling him closer. Gaara jolted up, not realizing that he had dozed off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to push the beautiful face out of his head. He sighed, and let his mind wander back to that fantasy, her eyes half closed as he ran his hands up and down her sides, making her moan into his mouth........

* * *

(With Kuroi, Kuroi's PoV)

I opened my eyes, blurry at first, but then it all cleared. I felt like my heart had been freed of a million pounds. I sat up and jumped out of bed, feeling lighter than i had ever felt, i ran out of my room and threw the door open, leaping up to the roof. I jumped high in the sky and cast a jutsu to ride on the wind. I flew into the desert, then let the jutsu fall, and i dropped from the sky like a bullet. I reformed my jutsu right before i hit the earth, and jumped lightly off the air disk it created. I laid down in the sand and sighed. It felt good to be free. I called upon the wind, and the water, an as my chakra blossomed out into the sand, it began to rise and form trees and plants. Minutes later, i was lying on the ground, next to a pool of water, surrounded by luscious flora. i sat up and let my chakra build this place into actual existence, and then I let my control drop and forced the oasis to live on its own. I stood and spun in a whirl of sand, the oasis disappearing around me and the Kazekage's office swirling into view.

* * *

(With Gaara and Kuroi, normal PoV)

Gaara looked up at soft sound of sand and saw Kuroi standing there, the sun shining trough the window behind her, making her glow. She ran forward and threw her arms around Gaara, over exited at her news. Gaara was shocked by the hug, but they placed his arms around her gently. He let her lean her head on his shoulder and inhaled the smell of her hair, feeling her body pressed against his. He found himself wanting to pull away slightly and kiss her, ravish her senses with every fiber of his being. He pulled away from the warmth of the hug and looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you here, having you made your decision?" his stoic front dropped slightly and his voice was filled with excitement. Kuroi nodded, her eyes shining an even brighter gold.

"I will accept your offer, and i will gladly become your team mate!" She threw her arms around him once again, and this time, he did the same. He picked her up in the hug and began to spin them round and round his office. He had never felt so happy in years. He put her feet back on the ground, and spun her around, one hand on her waist, the other finding her hand and they danced around the room to a beat and a song that only they could hear. Kuroi spun out of his grasp and smiled.

"I have to go begin preparing my weapons and clean up my apartment, i will meet you here tomorrow at 8." Gaara frowned, he knew it wasn't ethical, but.......

"You could come live in the Kazekage mansion with me and my family, there is plenty of space, and we would be able to train together more." He wanted to clasp his hand over his mouth and take it all back, but the need to be close to her was so much stronger that it crushed any regret that he had about the invitation.

"Oh my God, i would love to. Thank you so much Gaara" she said, throwing her arms around him again and then fading into nothingness with a soft "goodbye".

Gaara let is arms fall through the air were Kuroi had been standing seconds ago. had he dreamed it all?

* * *

(With Kuroi, normal PoV)

Kuroi whirled around her apartment like an angry tornado, but instead of leaving destruction, it swept all objects into suitcases, causing an extreme state of clean. Within twenty minutes, all clothes were packed and the cases in the center of the living room. Kuroi grabbed her bags and faded out of the scene and into the Kazekage's living room. Gaara looked up, and felt warmth spread all over his body from his thawing heart. He stood and walked over to her, picking up two of the bags.

"Come on, i will show you to your suite" Gaara said with a small smile, gesturing for Kuroi to follow him. He opened the huge doors into a living room that took Kuroi's breath away.

the carpet was a deep blood red over black onyx tiles, with a red and sand colored couch, an auto man in between the sides of the 'L' shaped couch.

Gaara led her into a huge bedroom, the walls painted as a sunset on the desert, fiber-optic lights on the ceilings creating the constellations and the stars, the moon glowing on the ceiling in the current phase. There was a huge four post bed, cream colored sheets with red flowers winding their way around the edges and red pillows. The blanket was cream as well, but there was a beautiful tribal image of a wolf in black on the blanket. The wood of the bed was deep brown and the other furniture matched, a desk, a closet, and bookshelves lining on wall, going up 15 feet, but an old fashioned sliding ladder attached to the shelves.

Kuroi walked through the rooms behind Gaara in amazement, her mouth slightly open as she took in the rooms that we to be hers. She followed Gaara into the bathroom, her sandals padding softly on the onyx tiles looking into the huge bathtub, if you could call it that; it was more like a small pool, that was in the middle of the bathroom and the counters and shelves and mirrors that lined the walls. Kuroi still looked, speechless, wondering when Gaara would cease to amaze her, when would she be able to thank him for the home, the job, the possibility of a friendship.

Gaara led Kuroi back into her bedroom and indicated to a door that was painted to blend into the wall art, frame and all. "This is a door to my bedroom, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come in any time, its never locked. i will let you get settled in on your own if you would like, if you want to be alone" he said, turning to leave, not wanting to go, before Kuroi found her words "no, no; it would be great to have some help unpacking and getting settled into my new home, plus, we could get to know each other better, before it is work related" she said with a smile, grabbing Gaara's hand and guiding him gently towards her bags and things. Gaara moved with Kuroi trying not to get lost in the closeness of her body, the way it felt to have her hand wrapped around his, and the way that she smelled. He tore his thoughts away from her unwillingly and picked up a few bags and moved towards the closet.

Kuroi picked up another bag and followed Gaara to the closet, opening the doors and gasping at the walk in closet that was in front of her. She would need twice as many clothes just to fill half of the thing. "You like it" Gaara said, confused at her reaction. Temari had designed the room specifically for a woman, so Gaara was hoping that Kuroi would like it. Kuroi nodded dumbly, mouth still open in shock "it's a walk in closet" she mumbled, sounding stunned and then venturing in, a huge smile forming on her face. "its amazing" she said, dropping the bag and turning to face Gaara "its just like my dream house, only better, thank you so, so, so, so, so much!" she said, flinging her arms around Gaara's neck and hugging him tightly, a warmth in her heart she had not felt for a long time.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Kuroi's waist and picked her up spinning her around as she laughed. Her body pressed against his, how close she was, it made him want to hold her tighter, to kiss her; like in the dream he had the night before.

Gaara put Kuroi down and they began to unpack her things, Gaara blushing when he found that her underwear (including her lingerie) and he tried in vain not to picture her in only her underwear as he put them in their own drawer. After the clothes were put away and Kuroi was completely moved into her suite, she pulled out her iPod and walked over to a large black object that she had carried in (an iTower, its a kind of iPod player), Gaara was still trying to figure out what it was, and plugged in her iPod, putting on _Panic! at the Disco's_, _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_, and Dancing around the room as Gaara sat on her bed and watched her, wondering how she could be so open and personal around him while she hardly knew him, wishing he could open up to her just as quickly. The sun set outside her French doors leading out onto the patio they shared and Kuroi danced her way over to the bed and flopped down, scooting close to Gaara.

"hey Gaara" she said, propping herself up on one elbow and looking at him "can I ask you something?"

"sure, why not" Gaara said, hoping that he would get to know more about her.

"before we have to be team mates, before we start work as of tomorrow, before everything becomes business, can we pretend, if only for a while, that we are close, close friends, and that we are completely comfortable with each other, and watch a movie and eat popcorn and be idiots and have fun all night, before we have to start life again" Kuroi said, scooting closer to Gaara until their bodies were touching, laying her head right next to his and looking at him, her face inches from his. Gaara waned to close the space between their faces, but nodded anyway, pushing his "lust" aside. "I would like to have a best friend for once, someone I could talk to, and someone I can be open with, because I never have had one. Maybe once we are teammates, we will truly become close friends and we wont have to pretend, but for now; why not" Gaara said wrapping his arms around Kuroi and hugging her, breathing in her sent, then flipping her over, so that he was straddling her, and began to tickle her, wanting to hear her laugh.

They played, and they watched movies with popcorn, and were silly, and had fun, and they collapsed on Kuroi's bed in the early morning; exhausted. Kuroi snuggled into Gaara's arms as she fell asleep, a whispered "night Gaara" all that she said before she fell asleep. Gaara kissed the top of her head, wishing it could always be like this and closing his eyes, sleep for once taking him right away, rather than toying with him for hours. They slept peacefully through the night and Gaara woke with the morning sun, for once rested and comfortable with the closeness of another person. He stroked Kuroi's hair as she stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer in to him. He felt a warm swelling in his heart, along with an ache that he had never felt before. An ache to kiss her, to be close to her, and a thought in the back of his brain told him that she could want this to, but he shoved it away, resigning himself to live at an emotional distance from the girl who was slowly melting his ice heart.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I will write more soon, i promise!!**

**Read and Review**

**thanx ~Kuroi-Chan**


	5. Dance to the Beat

**Chapter 5. **

**Kuroi and Gaara have some fun on another day to get to know each other**

**Enjoy the chapter ******

**~Kuroi Ookami**

Kuroi woke, still snuggled close to Gaara, the sun streaming through the gossamer canopy around her bed. The evening before played in front of her closed eyes. Watching a movie with Gaara on his huge TV, snuggling close to him, crying with him at the sad parts, laughing with him at the funny parts, making fun of the plot and actors together, it had been fun. So the pillow fight been, and they had just sat there and talked. They had told each other everything. Their life stories laid down on the table, and they began to get to know each other. They had downed a few beers each, told each other secrets, and done things that close friends do without the fear of being made fun of

_Flashback_

"_hey Gaara' Kuroi said, a beer in her hand and a smile on her face "wanna know a secret?" she said, leaning close to him and whispering like there were others that could hear._

"_Uh-hu" Gaara said, leaning in closer to Kuroi "you can tell me anything" _

"_Wellllllll………" Kuroi said, blushing "I'm a virgin. Sas-gay asked me to fuck him once, but I didn't. I think that people should have sex for love, not just for sex" she said, scooting closer to Gaara and leaning on him.  
_

"_Kuroi, I have a secret too. I'm a virgin too" Gaara said, playing with her hair. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, like he was her best friend who was secretly in love with her. He ended the kiss quickly and looked away, blushing "I'm sorry, I should not have done that" _

_Kuroi turned his head back to face her and kissed him quickly "what is a kiss among friends" and then Gaara leaned in to kiss her again, feeling fire rush through both of them and Kuroi deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck. She moaned as he ran his hands up and down her sides and along her back. Gaara's fantasy was coming true as they kissed. They broke their kiss, panting heavily, and Kuroi slipped her arms around Gaara's waist. "What's a kiss among friends?" she said softly as she allowed Gaara to lean her back on the bed and they fell asleep soon after._

_End flashback_

Kuroi blushed as she snuggled closer to Gaara and let out a sigh, wishing that the last night could have lasted forever, and not just have been the moment. She opened her eyes, looking up to see Gaara, seemingly asleep, and she scooted up closer to his face, then placed a very soft kiss on his lips. His eyes opened and he leaned to kiss her back softly.

"Well Kuroi, do you want to go back to the real world, or spend another day getting to know each other without boundaries and rules?" Gaara said, hoping that Kuroi would want another day to spend with him before they had to be professional. Kuroi smiled and leaned back into Gaara's chest "I would love that" she said.

The pair spent the day messing around Suna, enjoying the spring festival and letting Gaara go out in public without being followed by bodyguard nin or being attacked by girls. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a Three Days Grace T-shirt, a stud belt, and black and red high-top converse. Kuroi was wearing blood red skinny jeans, an _I love to hate Fall Out Boy_ T-shirt, her black low-tops, her stud-belt, and she had done a jutsu to let her demonic red eyes show, making the two look like another couple punks walking around downtown Suna.

They walked around until evening, when Kuroi led Gaara to a ramen shop and plunked him down on a stool "wait here, I need to change clothes. Its almost night and I have something planned for us" she said, disappearing in a swirl of sand, then reappeared about ten minutes later. She was wearing similar red jeans, but these had huge ripped chunks out of them and she was wearing fishnet under her jeans. She was wearing a black v-neck short sleeved (sleeves ripped off to look more dangerous) with a black and red corset on top. She still had on her stud belt, but now she had on dark eyeliner and mascara and put some shadow around her eyes to make her look scarier, and fishnet gloved on her hands. To top it all off, she was wearing black leather stiletto boots that came up to her knees. Gaara's mouth dropped open. She looked hot and sexy and like she could kill him easily.

"Well, shall we head to the club?" she said, red eyes glowing in the growing darkness.

"Club?" Gaara said "since when were we going to a club?" he asked, not sure if this was such a good idea.

"Yeah, believe me, once you get a few drinks in you, it will all come naturally. Especially the dancing, that becomes more natural the more drinks you have" she said, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him towards a huge club/hotel. There was a long line of people in front of the club and Kuroi walked past everyone else up to the bouncer at the front door

"Hey Bernie, would ya make a girl wait to get into the club she practically owns?" Kuroi said, smiling at the bouncer jokingly.

"Of course not Roi-Chan, you practically live here when you are off duty" he said, lifting the velvet rope and letting her and Gaara into the club.

Once Gaara stepped in, he could hear the thrum on music and bass, feel the mass of moving bodies in front of him, and smell the sweet sent of sweat, sex, and alcohol all around him. He felt a bit lost in the crowd, but when a server came up to Kuroi with a large goblet filled with a deep amber liquid, he realized that this was Kuroi's territory. She took the glass form the man with a nod and took a few large gulps, and then her body began to sway to the music and bow to the beat that swarmed around her. She downed her glass in a few more big gulps and tossed it back to the bartender. A tall man with bleach blond hair danced over to her and began to heat up the air next to her. Kuroi responded by dancing closer to him until their bodies rubbed against each other to the beat. Gaara watched Kuroi's swaying hips and wished that he was on the receiving end of her hips. When the man turned Kuroi around and they began grinding, Gaara came and tapped on Kuroi's shoulder. She ceased her dancing and looked at him

"Ya need something" she said questioningly.

"Yeah" Gaara found himself saying "for you to get away from that prick and dance with me" he said, wishing he was drunk so that he could blame it on something. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him until their noses were almost touching "tonight" he said heavily "tonight, you are mine" he said in a voice that sent shivers down Kuroi's spine.

"Ok Gaara, we can dance after a few more drinks" she said, slipping her arms around his waist. She steered them towards the bar and banged on the bar. Two of the glasses she had before slid down the bar to her and she caught them, handing one to Gaara "drink up, if you wanna dance and party my way, then you need a few drinks in you" she said before downing hers and banging the bar again. Gaara sipped his drink and tasted dark strong rum, of the best quality offered. He took a few more sips, then downed the glass and put it back on the table, liking the adrenaline pumping through him and the taste of the rum on his tongue. He banged the bar again and caught the drink that was slid to him, chugging the amber liquor and waiting for the alcohol to cloud his reality and let him focus only on Her. After a third drink, he slipped behind Kuroi and wrapped his arms around her waist, nosing away her hair and beginning to kiss her neck.

"Will you dance with me now?" he growled into her ear, still not drunk, just buzzed, but at least he had something to blame it on. Kuroi moaned at his kisses, closing her eyes and letting the ecstasy of his touch race through her

"yes" was all she could say as Gaara began to nip at her neck, kissing and sucking, her senses going wild beneath his touch. She spun, her hands on his shoulders, eyes locked with his, pushing him towards the dance floor. She moved with him, their bodies pressed against each other, faces centimeters apart, noses almost touching, eyes locked. Gaara began to run his hands up and down Kuroi's sides, pulling her closer to him. Kuroi began to kiss along his neck and nip at his collar bone, earning a deep moan from Gaara. A different beat started and Kuroi began to sway her hips against Gaara, feeling him grow hard from the touch of her swaying hips and her kisses. Kuroi growled in his ear before licking it, and then she kissed him on the lips, full frontal, wild, erotic, and passionate. Gaara kissed back with just as much fury in his kiss, fire flooding through both of them while they kissed. They broke the kiss, panting heavily, eyes locking, passion and desire mirrored in their eyes. Gaara grabbed Kuroi by the hand and pulled her towards the exit. They escaped the front door, Gaara waving for a cab, and he kissed her again wildly, tangling his hands in her hair. The cab pulled up and honked, jerking the two apart, then they clambered into the cab and rode back to the mansion. They stumbled into the mansion, kissing as Gaara fumbled for his keys, and once inside he scooped her up and carried her to his room. H laid her down on his bed and began to kiss her again, all over her neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at her skin. When Gaara began to remove her shirt, she murmured "stop", then said it louder "Gaara, stop" she said, pushing him away.

"We can't do this, not now. We are about to become Nin partners, we cannot have sex hanging about our heads just because we were drunk. I want to know you before I have sex with you, and maybe love will factor into the picture, but I'm not ready" she said, looking at him, gold eyes filled with emotion. She felt for him, but she could not make love to him and know that he would just forget it in the morning.

Gaara nodded "anything for a friend" he said, kissing her once more and then climbing off her. He offered her a hand and she let him pull her up. Her hair was messy, but her eyes gleamed with energy.

"Be back in a few" she said, running off to her room to throw on pajamas before going to sleep in Gaara's room. She ran back in, makeup gone, hair calmed, black soft pajamas on, and she leaped onto Gaara's bed, landing lightly next to the already laying down Gaara and slipping under the covers.

"I plan on making a habit of spending the night with you, you make an amazing pillow" she said, snuggling up to him and putting an arm around him, the other hand on his chest

"That's perfectly fine with me" Gaara said as Kuroi began to nod off. "Sleep well" he murmured softly as she fell asleep. He flicked off the light switch and wrapped his arms tightly around her, placed a kiss on her forehead, and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time.


End file.
